fish_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sphyrna tudes
Sphyrna tudes (''Smalleye hammerhead)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Chondrichthyes Order: Carcharhiniformes Family: Sphyrnidae Genus: Sphyrna Species: Sphyrna tudes Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; benthopelagic, usually ? - 12 m. Subtropical; 46°N - 57°S, 73°W - 37°E. Distribution: Southwest Atlantic: Venezuela to Argentina. Also Mediterranean Sea and Eastern Pacific. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 1.34 m (male), 1.48 m (female); weight: ?'; age: '? Short description: One of the smaller members of its family, the smalleye hammerhead can reach a length of 1.5 m (4.9 ft), though 1.2–1.3 m (3.9–4.3 ft) is more typical, and a weight of 9 kg (20 lb). The body is streamlined and fairly slender. The mallet-shaped cephalofoil is wide and long, with a span measuring 28–32% of the body length; the leading margin forms a broad arch with indentations in the middle and on either side. The cephalofoils of newborns are longer, more arched, and less indented in front than those of adults. The eyes, placed at the ends of the cephalofoils, are proportionately smaller than in other hammerheads and equipped with nictitating membranes (protective third eyelids). The nostrils are positioned just inside of the eyes, each with a well-developed groove running towards the center of the cephalofoil. The mouth is strongly curved, containing on either side 15–16 upper tooth rows and 15–17 lower tooth rows. The teeth have single narrow cusps with smooth or weakly serrated edges, that are angled in the upper jaw and upright in the lower jaw. The first dorsal fin is tall and slightly falcate (sickle-shaped), originating behind the pectoral fin bases; its free rear tip lies over the origin of the pelvic fins. The second dorsal fin is smaller than the first, but still rather large, with a concave, trailing margin. The pelvic fins have nearly straight trailing margins. The anal fin is taller and longer than the second dorsal fin. The caudal fin has a well-developed lower lobe and a notch near the tip of the upper lobe. The dermal denticles are oval with five horizontal ridges leading to marginal teeth. The most distinctive trait of this species is its coloration: the back and dorsal fins are gray to yellowish gray, and the cephalofoil margins, flanks, underside, pectoral fins, pelvic fins, and anal fin are bright yellow to orange with a metallic or iridescent sheen. Newborn sharks are gray above, darkening on the first dorsal fin and upper caudal fin lobe, and whitish below. They gain a bright yellow cast on their undersides by a length of 45 cm (18 in), which turns to orange by a length of 50 cm (20 in). The golden color is brightest in sharks 55–70 cm (22–28 in) long, and tends to fade with the onset of sexual maturity. Biology: A little-known inshore shark of the continental shelf, found down to at least 12 m depth. Feeds on small bony fishes, including sea catfish and grunts, but also newborn scalloped hammerheads, swimming crabs, squids, and shrimp. Viviparous with a yolk-sac placenta; number of young probably 6 to 9 per litter. Life cycle and mating behavior: Viviparous, with yolk-sac plazenta; number of young probably 6 - 9 per litter. Size at birth about 30 cm. Main reference: Compagno, L.J.V., 1984. FAO Species Catalogue. Vol. 4. Sharks of the world. An annotated and illustrated catalogue of shark species known to date. Part 2 - Carcharhiniformes. FAO Fish. Synop. 125(4/2):251-655. Rome: FAO. IUCN Red List Status: VULNERABLE (''VU)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Harmless Human uses: Fisheries: subsistence fisheries. Category:Sphyrnidae, Hammerhead, bonnethead, or scoophead sharks